Kickin Hawk (Earth-68)
This is the version of Kickin Hawk that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Kickin Hawk is an unknown alien species from an unknown planet. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk. Kickin Hawk wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Tomahawk Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Kickin Hawk. Weaknesses Same as canon Kickin Hawk. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Kickin Hawk first appears in a crossover episode with Ahmad 15. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) By John * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fasttrack) * Dreams (in dream) * Caldia Phantom Watch * Fifth Battles (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Ancient Times * Art of the Sword (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Go! Part 2 * The Waterbending Scroll * Vilgax's Power Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Deep Jungle * Twilight Town * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 Omniverse By Deefus * The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (fake) By John * Time Unraveled (first re-appearance) * Battle of the Omnitrces Part 1 * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Kickin Hawk first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. Appearances In Wild * Down, Down, Down Summoned by Kai * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, uses its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * Lost Family * No Strings on Me Dimension 30 This is the version of Kickin Hawk that is used by Looney John. He has no set series. * It's a Looney World Part 2 Tomahawk Man (John 23: Megaman) Tomahawk Man is the version of Kickin Hawk in Dimension 23. He is used by Protoman. He has grey feathers, wears the red Proto-Tech armor on his upper chest, and maintains his black underwear. He uses Protoman's shield to fight, including sliding on it and striking his enemies as he does, or kicking the shield at his opponents. Appearances * Protoman (episode) * Countermeasures Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Kickin Hawk is an alien used by Terence. * Twin Diaries Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Kickin Hawk is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Samurai * Love is Strange * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute By Looney John * Hunt for the Looney * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Kickin Hawk is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not being able to be used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Kickin Hawk (Ahmad 15) This is the version of Kickin Hawk that appears in Ahmad 15 (Rebooted). He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) Kickin Hawk (Dactyl 10) This is the version of Kickin Hawk that appears in Dactyl 10. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Dactyl * Dactyl and the Hunter Tomahawk (Earth-90) This is the version of Kickin Hawk that appears in Bryce Bowman: Origins. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth See also * Hawk Charge * Tomahawk Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Bird Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Kickin Hawk's Species Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens